Starship Minestrone
"Baller." Appearance The Starship Minestrone ''is described as "a first class twin engine is a little beat up." She has two jets on either side, a pointed nose, and a cockpit on top. The front half is gray with black stripes along the nose, while the back half is red. When talking, the cockpit windows glow red, while at rest they are black. The inside of the cockpit is circular, despite its square appearance on the outside. It has gray walls that appear like a dome, and the edges of the windows are a pale yellow. Three blue screens protrude from the wall, one of which is accompanied by a white chair. Along the rim of the floor lie blue and yellow screens. The floor is mainly white, save for a blue stripe along the screens and some gray panels. In the center of the floor, there is a blue hexagon. In the center of the hexagon, there is a white circle with spikes pointing to the points of the hexagon. The full cockpit can be seen at https://youtu.be/Y0kmRJxULgI?t=11m10s. Biography The ''Starship Minestrone ''is capable of speech and is referred to with feminine pronouns. Her level of sentience is unknown, as she can hold conversations with her passengers; Shane has described her as "kind of like a computer," while her relationship with Mike Soup shows her to be capable of love. Space Wars The ''Starship Minestrone, along with Mike Soup, fought in The Space Wars and ran guns for the Soups and fought in the Sauce. It is implied that Mike Soup acquired her due to the above events. While assassinating Space-Pope Chili IX, they blew up a civilian transport and were exiled to the Outer Rim because of it. There, they continued to fight the remaining hostile factions of the Chili Empire. Post-Space Wars After Pam dropped the attendants of Maizey and Gebra's wedding in a volcano in order to fulfill the Hot Dog Prophecy, Mike Soup invited the only other surviving guests (Maizey and Gene) to come along on the Starship Minestrone ''and head to a wormhole in the the Graxilon Quadrant. This would allow them to head back in time and stop the events of the wedding. In order to make it to the wormhole, however, they would need to borrow a Bernoulli converter from an "old friend." This seems to be the first time the S''tarship ''has been used for a while; as when referring to the ''Starship, ''Mike Soup says "This pony's been in the stable for a month of Sundays." While heading for the Graxilon Quadrant, the crew of the ''Starship Minestrone ran into Chili Pirates. When Mike Soup refuses to negotiate with them, the Starship gets shot down. They crash land on the planet Tomat-0, where Maizey was separated from Gene, Mike Soup, and the Starship Minestrone. While no systems were damaged, the Starship ''was badly beaten up and could not fly, so Mike Soup and Gene decided to leave her and look for Maizey themselves. Before leaving, Mike Soup states that he "actually loves [the ''Starship] like a wife," to which the Starship ''replies "'' I love you too, Captain." While searching for Maizey, Mike Soup and Gene get kidnapped by Garce and Joblet, who drugged them and placed the heroes' bodies on the Persica ''with the Bernoulli Converter, headed for the Dark Master. Later, while Maizey is escaping a collapsing stadium, she calls for the ''Starship Minestrone to rescue her and Joblet. However, before the Starship could save her, Maizey was approached by a fully insane and giggling Doctor Goondis, who threatened to kill her. Goondis was later broken in half by a falling stalactite, and, with Maizey standing over his body, was reborn as a chicken. Doctor Goondis then serenaded her, the Plupples, and the Starship by singing "Outta My Shell". While the Plupples provided an instrumental break, Maizey and Doctor Goondis came to an agreement that he could come along with Maizey on the Starship, under the condition he could help Maizey keep Jobblet in line. Maizey and Doctor Goondis then boarded the Starship Minestrone with Joblet’s unconscious body and Smeech, a Plupple. Category:Characters